


Кошачий век.

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Она ушла, и теперь я вижу её образ везде. Как же мне избавится от того, что она возвращается в мои мысли снова и снова?





	Кошачий век.

"Она ушла от меня, и теперь я вижу её образ везде. Как можно в каждой девушки видеть её чуть опущенные ресницы, широкую, но в то же время необыкновенно смущенную улыбку? Как можно замечать её браслеты на каждой третьей? Как можно видеть символ её души на каждой седьмой?

Я не могу спокойно выходить на улицу — её образ преследует меня как маньяк незадачливую жертву. Даже, когда я смотрю в небо, я не перестаю думать о ней, о том, что её глаза почти того же цвета и что они изменчивы, как и оно.

Откуда столько болезненных воспоминаний о ней? У меня всегда была отвратительная память. Сколько себя помню, мне никогда не удавалось удержать события в памяти надолго, но теперь я буквально не могу ходить там, где мы когда-то шагали вместе. Я и моя Кошка. Я помню каждый миг, каждый наклон головы, каждый брошенный взгляд и задумчивую улыбку. Мне тогда казалось, что тебе стоит нарисовать усы, и ты точно магическим образом станешь кошкой. А теперь...

Теперь я не могу. Я хожу по переполненным улицам и вижу вечера, когда мы шагали вдвоем, почти совсем одни. Когда фонари освещали наш путь и тихо падал снег. Эти воспоминания тесно переплетаются с более яркими, когда мы шли при свете дня и говорили. Мы не ссорились и не мирились, даже тогда, когда мне казалось, что мы в шаге от этого. Но теперь.. теперь я не могу. Не могу больше так — идти в одиночку, смотреть на проходящих мимо девушек и неизменно в каждой из них находить твои черты.

Я держусь. Нет, не изо всех сил, как бы прежде я романтично сказала. Просто держусь, потому что мне больше ничего не остается. Я не знаю где ты, с кем ты, как ты. Я не ревную, и, кажется, я больше не жду. Даже чудотворцы иногда устают верить в совершенные кем-то из них чудеса. Вот так и я устала думать о том, что когда-нибудь все станет как прежде. Я и так знаю правду — не станет. Никогда. Я реалистка, я могу позволить себе это сказать.

Я устала ото всего на свете, и это сложно объяснить. Меня называют нытиком, и я улыбаюсь. Улыбаюсь, потому что она никогда не называла меня так. Она могла парой фраз вывести меня из равновесия или наоборот — утихомирить. Я устала идти по городу, и видеть её тени, чувствовать легкий, призрачный аромат её духов, но не от неё. Так устала, что теперь не выхожу на улицу.

Она исчезла из моей жизни. Она не говорила оглушитетельно пафосных слов, не обвиняла и не корила. Не хлопала дверью напоследок. Она просто ушла. Я знала это. Вначале её не стало в моей постели, потом — в моей квартире, а ещё позже и в моем городе. Она растворилась, исчезла, и теперь я вижу её образ везде и повсюду. 

На язычках замков, на боковинах вязаных шапок, на сумках. Кошек резко стало слишком много в этом городе, и я больше не хочу выходить на улицу. Не хочу идти по городу и ошибаться каждый раз, когда замечу в протянутой руке её лак. Я не хочу поднимать глаза вверх, и вспоминать её глаза.

В этом людном городе слишком много кошек. Слишком много чуть опущенных ресниц и смущенных улыбок. Слишком много призраков и воспоминаний прошлого..." — Думала девушка, шагая с дорожной сумкой наперевес и слушая поскрипывающий под тяжелыми ботинками снег. Город неслышно провожал её, надеясь, что она ещё вернётся, ведь без неё он был совсем чуть-чуть, но все-таки другим. И где-то вдали, кошка, с изменчивыми, как само небо глазами, смотрела её вслед.


End file.
